real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Showing What I'm Capable Of
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Fay arrives at Redemption Island, still a bit devastated at the incidents happening at the latest tribal council. Fay reunites with Dunya, who is glad to see her. The two girls talk it all out and are ready to battle it out against each other. As competitive as Dunya is, she says she will take down Fay in a friendly way. Fay acts like she's ready to be beaten but at the same time she can't wait to beat Dunya. The two fashionista's take place on the poles and balance. The two girls do really well, staring bitchy at each other to try to distract each other. However, Dunya loses her balance after sneezing- making her the person to be falling off. Fay wins the duel and moves on while Dunya has to leave. Honolulu Back at camp, Zoey calls out Caleb on being a sneaky little rat. She is very angry towards Caleb for putting Fay in such a dirty spot. Caleb doesn't fight back. Zoey tells Elina that she thought she knew better and leaves the scene, having Céleste sitting alone. Berry and Frossi talk about the fire between Zoey and Caleb. Frossi is shocked that Caleb went that far while Berry is shocked why Zoey is that angry. After some talking, the two men decide to stay about of the drama. Céleste joins the two dudes and tells them that she's hungry, hinting Berry to go and cook. Elina and Caleb head back to the woods. Elina asks Caleb if he really tricked Fay into doing that and he admits that he made a mistake by eliminating Fay. Elina looks annoyed at Caleb, knowing that they're in danger now. Caleb says that they shouldn't worry but he gets interrupted by Elina who says that obviously Zoey is now gonna gun for Caleb. Caleb says he will make sure she wont. He walks to Elina and places his hand on her shoulder, asking if she's still with him. She then nods. Caleb grins. Challenge The final eight walk to the challenge area. Jeff awaits them and tells them that this round, everyone participates in duos. Jeff says that the duos have been randomized. Gabriëlle & Caleb, Zlatan & Frossi, Berry & Zoey, Céleste & Elina. The challenge is simple. All duos have to stand towards each other on a pole in the sea. They get a ball and they need to throw it to each other. Whenever one of the duo fail to catch the ball, they get both eliminated. Duo who stand together as last win both immunity. Survivors ready? GO! As everyone took their place on the poles, they start throwing. Gabriëlle and Caleb quickly get into a heated moment when Gabriëlle almost fails to catch the ball. Céleste and Elina have some troubles as well while Zlatan and Frossi are doing very good and the teamwork between Berry and Zoey looks good as well. Caleb and Gabriëlle get eliminated first when Gabriëlla falls off the pole by trying to catch the ball. They're followed by Zlatan and Frossi. Frossi threw the ball at Zlatan's face by accident. And lastly, Céleste and Elina fail as Elina fails to grab the ball. Which means Zoey and Berry win immunity. The two are really happy. Honolulu Despite their feud during the challenge, Caleb and Gabriëlle head into the woods, joined by Zlatan. Caleb makes up a story that now Zoey's immune, Elina is going for Gabriëlle. Gabriëlle looks pissed off. Caleb knows he might be in danger because of Zoey so he needs to make Elina the target. Gabriëlle and Zlatan look at each other once Caleb's gone. Zlatan assures her that she will be safe. Caleb then heads to Elina, who just checked in with Berry and Frossi. When Caleb takes Elina away from the two men, they glare at each other. They know what he's up to. And so does Zoey. Zoey sees the two sneaking into the woods. Zoey quickly tells Céleste that she should never listen to Caleb. Zoey also understands now that Elina has been manipulated by Caleb. She has to do something. Caleb tells Elina that Gabriëlle is targeting her. He lies that he's got the votes of Berry, Frossi, Zoey, Céleste and hers and that she will be safe. Elina looks shocked, asking him why Gabriëlle is going for her. Caleb states that he doesn't know but that he has just heard it. While Elina grabs her stuff for tribal, Caleb grins. Tribal Council The final eight arrive at tribal council, smiling at the jury- except for both Gabriëlle and Elina who both feel like they'll be on the chopping block. When Jeff asks Gabriëlle how she feels about tribe, she states that she is feeling threatened by Elina who is trying to take her out. Elina looks shocked, stating that Gabriëlle was the one trying to take her out. Zoey then stands up and says that they have been played by Caleb. Dunya looks up, having heard the story from Fay. Elina looks shocked while Caleb's arrogant smile slowly fades away. Zoey states that Caleb has tried to play everyone against each other out of jealousy towards Fay. Caleb doesn't say anything. As Zoey sits down, Jeff grins and everyone votes. Once everyone votes, Jeff reads them. First vote... . . . . Caleb . . . Gabriëlle . . . . Caleb . . . . Caleb . . . . Caleb . . . . 12th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii... . . . . Caleb (7-1) Caleb looks very angry, knowing that he fucked it up. He doesn't say a word, gets his torch snuffed and then walks away. Gabriëlle sighs and walks over to Elina, hugging her, having some jurors fake puke at her. Votes Zoey voted Caleb: "I've seen through you all the time. Since I came back I knew something was wrong with you. Also, don't get me wrong, everyone smells in here but you have smelled the worst out of everyone. Keep your giant mouth shut next time you play. If you ever play though, in Survivor: Jerks?! Good bye, Fay this one is for you hottie. Love you!!!" Berry voted Caleb: "The girl said it, we though it. Good game." Elina voted Caleb: "How could you?! First you take out Fay, and now you try to take out me? What kind of ally are you. Glad to be voting your ugly ass out of the game." Frossi voted Caleb: "This shouldn't come as big as a surprise for you." Céleste voted Caleb: "We call you a loser where I come from. You weren't as classy as I thought." Gabriëlle voted Caleb: "Oh lórd! How could you?! I started to trust you. C'est la vie, you will never see me again." Zlatan voted Caleb: "My vote's for Caleb tonight." Caleb voted Gabriëlle: "F*cking Zoey and her f*cking big mouth." Final Words "Well this journey was fun, I met some crazy people and I played as hard as I did. Knowing Barbara, she will be so glad to see me at ponderosa. Can't wait to gossip with my girl again!" - Dunya, 10th Place